elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Courier (Skyrim)
Couriers bring messages to the Dragonborn, often activating certain quests. The courier may take up to 24 hours or more to deliver the letter depending on how much the Dragonborn travels. They can also be found with messages to other people and will tell the Dragonborn that he is in a hurry. Trivia *In Skyrim, a courier brings the Dragonborn a letter for the first time after he or she uses a Dragon shout in virtually any location. This activates a Radiant Story quest, in which the Dragonborn learns the locations of new Word Walls. *Couriers also bear Letter of Inheritance when someone close to the Dragonborn dies. Often these letters are accompanied by various sums of . *After killing Grelod the Kind for Aventus Aretino, a courier brings a Mysterious Note to the Dragonborn from the Dark Brotherhood. *Couriers can also bring letters when the player acquires certain enchanted weapons or armor from vendors or from smithing/enchanting them. These quests usually ask the Dragonborn to deliver said weapon to a rich researcher who offers suitable reward for bringing him the item. A good example is the Letter from Calcemo. *Courier letters trigger follow-up quests for The Man Who Cried Wolf and The White Phial, respectively. *If one has completed the first half of Discerning The Transmundane and has reached Level 15, you will receive a Letter from Septimus Signus. *During the quest Unearthed, various couriers will deliver notes from Ralis Sedarys. Each new letter will bring annoyance from the courier at having to constantly deliver letters from Ralis. *Elisif the Fair and Falk Firebeard will both send a letter by courier to the Dragonborn. *Letters revealing the locations of Word Walls can be stolen from the couriers. This can sometimes result in them sending Hired Thugs after the player. *Couriers may be found in the wild, e.g., a Stormcloak courier. They run to an area and respond generically when talked to. They can also try to get the Dragonborn to join whatever faction they are affiliated with. **If the courier wanders into an area owned by the opposite faction they will be attacked and killed. *Couriers sending messages to Dragonborn cannot be killed, do not retaliate and do not incur a bounty if one attack them in public; instead, they draw their weapon and flee. If the Dragonborn attacks a courier in a public place, passersby will sometimes attack him as well. The attacks will continue, even after they stand back up. (Potential bug in which the courier can be killed with a bow and arrow in Solitude) *A courier can be found in The Bannered Mare in Whiterun, warming his hands by the fire. He cannot be hired and will not deliver anything to the Dragonborn though, just responding with generic dialogue. *A courier can be used as a safe, if irregular, storage space for weapons. Pick a courier's pocket and plant a weapon, then attack him but sheath your blade, he will return the weapon to its sheath. When you next see him, the weapon will still be at his side, and it can be stolen back. *After the Dragonborn reaches level 20, a courier will deliver a letter from Silus Vesuius inviting them to visit his Mythic Dawn Museum in Dawnstar. *In rare cases, shouting indoors then exiting the building a very few in-game minutes later can make he appear almost immediately with one Letter From a Friend (slightly more likely to happen while in Dragonsreach). Appearances * * ru:Гонец de:Kurier Category:Skyrim: Males